


Perfect Day

by stephen_is_strange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen_is_strange/pseuds/stephen_is_strange
Summary: Yamaguchi's birthday had been a constant whirlwind of surprises from the moment he woke up. It started with forty-seven text messages from the team, all well-wishes on his birthday. He did his best to read them all, but after the first sixteen, it became a contest between Kageyama and Hinata to wish him the most 'happy birthdays' so he mostly scrolled by those.A birthday fic for Yamaguchi Tadashi!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Perfect Day

Yamaguchi's birthday had been a constant whirlwind of surprises from the moment he woke up. It started with forty-seven text messages from the team, all well-wishes on his birthday. He did his best to read them all, but after the first sixteen, it became a contest between Kageyama and Hinata to wish him the most _'happy birthdays'_ so he mostly scrolled by those.

Tsukishima had also texted him, outside the group-chat. _‘Can you meet a little earlier?’_

Yamaguchi quickly tapped out an _‘Of course!!!’_ before jumping from bed, far more energized than he was most mornings. He showered quickly, racing down the hall with the towel hanging over his shoulders so his shirt wouldn't get wet with his hair still dripping.

"Someone's excited," his mom said, smiling warmly. Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically.

"Tsukki wants to meet a little earlier today," he said. He checked the time on his phone. He had twenty minutes before his usual departure time. Another text from Tsukishima and twenty-six from the group chat. Yamaguchi swiped the group chat notification away and opened Tsukishima's.

_'Don't eat too much for breakfast.'_ Yamaguchi smiled wider, already excited for the food-related surprise from Tsukishima.

_'Sure thing!!! Be there in 10!!!'_ he sent back. He could picture Tsukishima rolling his eyes at his enthusiasm.

\---

When Yamaguchi rounded the bend, Tsukishima was waiting in their normal meet-up spot, a small paper bag in his hands. He straightened up when he saw Yamaguchi approaching, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, beginning to sprint the last few yards. He leaped at his boyfriend eagerly, delivering a crushing hug.

"Yamaguchi! Slow down," Tsukishima said, receiving the hug with ease, despite his griping. Yamaguchi buried his face into the crook of Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Is that really the first thing you’re gonna say to me today?” he asked, faking his best heartbroken voice.

“Happy birthday, Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispered, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head.

“Ooh, _Tadashi._ Are you my boyfriend or something?” Yamaguchi asked, peeking up at Tsukishima to see his face beginning to turn pink.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he said, quickly averting his gaze.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said. He reached up, gently turning Tsukishima's chin so he faced him again. He rocked up onto his toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Tsukishima's lips. When he pulled away, Tsukishima's blush had darkened considerably.

"You're so cute," Yamaguchi said without really meaning to, and Tsukishima groaned.

"I got you something, you know. If you could go two seconds without trying to climb me like a tree, I could give it to you."

"Maybe that's what I want to do for my birthday," Yamaguchi said, pressing a little closer to Tsukishima. The noise he made was anything but dignified and Yamaguchi had to try really hard not to burst out laughing.

"Not now," Tsukishima said, though he gripped Yamaguchi tighter around the waist.

"So… later?" Yamaguchi asked, not bothering to mask his excitement. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Just take this," he said, loosening his grip and bringing the bag up into Yamaguchi's field of vision. Yamaguchi brightened, pulling back so he could take the bag.

He gently opened it, peeking in to find a cardboard container filled to the brim with fries, spilling over into the bottom of the bag as well. He smiled widely, looking back up at Tsukishima.

"French fries for breakfast?" he asked, "I'm gonna be so sluggish during practice."

"You gave me cake," Tsukishima replied.

"I guess I did," Yamaguchi said, digging into the bag to grab a few fries. He wasn't particularly polite when he shoved them into his mouth, and Tsukishima's eye roll told him as much. With his mouth half-full, he started talking again.

"Floppy fries! Tsukki, you remembered!" he exclaimed, words slurring together. Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

"You should at least say the nickname right if you're not gonna use my actual name," he said. Yamaguchi quickly swallowed the fries.

"Do you want me to use your name, Kei?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. Tsukishima's flush returned with a wicked vengeance.

"You're terrible," he said instead of answering.

"Terrific, I think you mean," Yamaguchi said, lightly tapping Tsukishima's nose with his fingertip. He finally relented though, turning away to face their path to school. Tsukishima turned with him, casting a sidelong glance his way. Both of Yamaguchi's hands were busy, so they couldn't hold hands like they normally did. In the absence, Tsukishima walked a little closer, shoulder bumping Yamaguchi's.

They mostly walked in silence, Yamaguchi too busy eating to talk. Tsukishima didn't seem to mind, scrolling through his twitter feed absently, occasionally turning the screen to Yamaguchi to show him something.

They made it to school with fifteen minutes before practice. Yamaguchi threw the empty bag away in the trash can as they passed, wiping his hands on the outside of it before tossing it.

They headed to the club room, but Tsukishima grabbed his bicep before they got to the stairs, pulling him behind the building instead. Yamaguchi started giggling uncontrollably, watching Tsukishim's ears turn pink as he watched him walking ahead.

Once they rounded the corner, Tsukishima crowded into Yamaguchi's space, pushing him back into the wall. His hand rested on the wall above Yamaguchi's shoulder, the other coming to tip Yamaguchi's head up by his chin.

"Happy birthday, Tadashi," he said, before leaning in and kissing him. Their lips slotted together easily, different from their earlier kiss but a welcome change all the same. The hand on the wall came to tangle into Yamaguchi's hair, his blunt fingernails against his scalp causing him to gasp slightly. Tsukishima took it in stride, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He still tasted like mint toothpaste.

And as much as it was _more_ than the kiss from before, it wasn't hurried either. Tsukishima would pull away occasionally, always in time to the catches in Yamaguchi's breath, switching the angle of their kiss so that it wouldn't stall. Their noses would brush, and they might open their eyes at the same moment to look at each other before kissing again. Yamaguchi loved his heavy-lidded expression, close enough to see the striations in the bright gold of his irises.

Yamaguchi let his hands rest on Tsukishima's waist, fingers tightening and loosening in the jersey material of his jacket with the pattern of their kiss. He was loathe to keep it at that, but knew their quiet moment behind the club room was bound to be interrupted if he let himself get too carried away. The fleeting touches to Tsukishima's skin through the clothes made him squirm, his composure shaken by gasps and giggles whispered into Yamaguchi's mouth like secrets.

Like clockwork, the thundering steps and even louder shouts of Karasuno's weirdo duo made themselves known. Tsukishima sighed, straightening his back as he pulled away from the kiss.

"So noisy," Yamaguchi complained, leaning his head against the wall to ease his racing heart. Tsukishima hummed, smoothing his thumb over Yamaguchi's cheek once before breaking the last bit of contact.

After another few heartbeats of silence, when Kageyama and Hinata's shouts had ended after they burst into the club room and Hinata claimed his victory, the pair headed back to the stairs. Tsukishima opened the door for Yamaguchi and as soon as he stepped through the threshold, streamers and poppers exploded to life around him.

"Happy birthday, Yamaguchi!" his teammates cheered as confetti rained down around them. Yamaguchi beamed, and Daichi walked forward, holding a brightly colored bag with tissue paper spilling from the top.

"We all appreciate the extra work you've been putting in after practice," he said, handing the present over. Yamaguchi took it, looking from the bag, to Daichi, to his teammates, then back again.

"Usually you open gifts," Tsukishima said, and Yamaguchi jumped, flushing.

"S-sorry!" he said, before sitting on the bench and carefully pulling the paper out, never one to recklessly open his gifts.

Inside were several things, foremost of which being two pairs of socks. One had several red containers of french fries printed on them and the other was patterned with the night sky, constellations drawn across in bright white. Underneath those were two boxes of candies, chocolates and sour gummies respectively. Tucked against the side was a mint green envelope and Yamaguchi pulled that out last.

Inside was a cute card with a dog on the front. His teammates had all signed it, and Yamaguchi knew without asking that Tsukishima had written the short note, used to his neat script over anyone else's.

_‘Happy birthday Yamaguchi. Work hard.’_ Small doodles were scribbled about the card, and Yamaguchi knew most of them were from Yachi, though a fair few of them matched Hinata’s heavy-handed script. Most were just volleyballs and stars, though a cute little doodle of Yamaguchi was just beneath Tsukishima’s note.

Yamaguchi’s vision blurred and he blinked to try and clear the tears gathering.

“Thank you!” he said, furiously wiping at his cheeks when the tears spilled over.

“Y-Yamaguchi!” Hinata yelled, throwing his arms around him. “Don’t cry! I told Stingyshima his note sucked! This is all his fault!”

“My fault? If anything offended him, it would be your piss-poor volleyballs,” Tsukishima said, and though he stood behind him, Yamaguchi knew he was crossing his arms, lips just shy of pouty.

“I’m not sad!” Yamaguchi quickly said. “I’m really happy! I’ve never had so many people wish me a happy birthday before. Thank you all so much."

"You're welcome, Yamaguchi," Daichi said. "Now, let's get ready for practice!"

The boys dispersed throughout the club room then, quickly returning to business as usual. As Yamaguchi changed, confetti rained down from his hair and clothes. He couldn't contain his smile even if he tried and was unable to keep it off his face as he went about the rest of his day.

\---

After school and practice had ended, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked home together. Their fingers were laced together, Yamaguchi swinging them to and fro between them.

"Have you had a good birthday?" Tsukishima asked.

"The best!" Yamaguchi affirmed. Tsukishima smiled, small and soft.

"I'm really glad," he said, gently squeezing Yamaguchi's hand. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

Yamaguchi rested his hand on his chin, stroking his imaginary beard in thought. "Hmm, well… I wouldn't object to more kisses."

Tsukishima's cheeks flushed and Yamaguchi giggled, knocking his shoulder into his. "We can wait til we get home, though. I expect a lot. Sixteen is a big deal, ya know!"

"It's the same as all your other birthdays," Tsukishima said.

"Of course not! I've got a whole team now! And a fantastic boyfriend! Way better than last year's birthday." Yamaguchi brought their hands up, kissing the back of Tsukishima's to emphasize his point. The other boy just flushed more.

“Whatever,” he said, and Yamaguchi laughed. The pair walked in relative silence the rest of the way, Tsukishima’s phone between them as it played a video Akiteru had sent him.

Once his home came into view, Tsukishima seemed to pick up the pace, though Yamaguchi made no comment on that.

When they stepped through the door, Yamaguchi's mother greeted them, smile warm. She offered them cake and Yamaguchi nodded.

"We're just gonna drop off our stuff in my room, then we'll be out," he said. Tsukishima followed him to his room and they both set their bags down near Yamaguchi' desk. Before Yamaguchi could turn back, however, Tsukishima caught his wrist.

"About the... The thing you wanted," he said, uncharacteristically quiet. "Um, after cake, could I...?"

Yamaguchi smiled brightly. "Of course! Whenever you want, I won't complain."

Tsukishima nodded and they both joined his mom for a piece of birthday cake. They talked about school and practice, Yamaguchi gushing about all the well-wishes he'd received and Tsukishima mostly nodding along. When they'd finished, Yamaguchi excused them to his room for the night. He closed the door quietly behind them.

"So, Tsukki, what movie do you think—" Yamaguchi tried to say, but was cut off by Tsukishima’s lips pressing on his. He kept it chaste, resting his forehead against Yamaguchi's after he pulled away.

"Sixteen, right?" he said. Yamaguchi nodded shallowly, not wanting to knock their heads together painfully. Tsukishima pulled back a bit farther, taking Yamaguchi's hands in his. He brought one up to his lips, brushing his lips over each knuckle sweetly. He switched to the other hand, adorning his skin with four more kisses.

Yamaguchi found it impossible to look anywhere but Tsukishima, eyes half-lidded as he kissed his hands. He was being softer than normal, lips just barely ghosting over skin and not quite breaking the contact as he switched to the next finger. Yamaguchi swallowed harshly, trying to contain the way his heart sped up and how quickly he was running short on breath.

"That's nine," Tsukishima said, before closing the distance between them to press a lingering kiss to Yamaguchi's forehead. Yamaguchi didn't know exactly what to do with his hands, still tingling and warm, so he was more than a little grateful when Tsukishima placed them on his hips for him.

"Ten," Tsukishima chimed, before pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Yamaguchi's nose. He pressed two more over each eye, announcing a short, "Thirteen," after he did.

He reached up and gently cupped Yamaguchi's face, tilting his head slightly to press two more kisses over the apples of his cheeks. He didn't pull away very far as he turned his head, lips once again sliding over his skin in a not-quite kiss before pressing to his other cheek.

"Fifteen," he whispered, the word sticking like sugar to Yamaguchi's mind and skin, warm breath shared with his own. He kissed Yamaguchi on the lips then and Yamaguchi tightened his grip on Tsukishima's shirt, feeling like he might float away otherwise.

Tsukishima was relaxed but proactive, giving Yamaguchi only a few seconds to get used to the close-lipped kiss before licking along the seam of his lips. Yamaguchi obliged, pulling Tsukishima a little closer as their kiss deepened. Caught off guard, Tsukishima stumbled a bit, and Yamaguchi used the momentum to pull him to his bed, sitting when the back of his knees hit the edge. Tsukishima was quick to adjust, knees sinking into the mattress on either side of Yamaguchi's hips. He didn't sit fully in his lap, keeping most of his weight balanced on his shins. The new angle made it so Yamaguchi had to crane his neck a bit further to continue kissing him.

Boldened by the successful move from standing to sitting, Yamaguchi let one of his hands wander up Tsukishima's back, rucking his shirt up as he did so he could rest his palm flat against his skin. Tsukishima shivered, one hand tangling in Yamaguchi's hair like he'd done before, the other quickly plucking his glasses from his face. It wasn't gone for long, palm coming to support Yamaguchi's jaw as he adjusted the angle of the kiss as he pleased.

Tsukishima was warm, skin so delightfully smooth and soft under Yamaguchi's wandering hand. He could feel the goosebumps rise when his fingers slid into the slight dip at the base of his back. The slight gasps rang in his ears endlessly, and he was not doing much better, echoing them back with every slight tug on his hair.

'Desperate' wasn't a word that described Tsukishima too often, but Yamaguchi thought he was at least more enthusiastic than usual. He didn't bother keeping the kiss contained as he normally would, lips sliding messily together in what could barely be counted as a kiss. It was overwhelming, another word that could rarely be used in the same sentence as Tsukishima, but true all the same. Where Yamaguchi was always pleasantly warm when he kissed Tsukishima, he felt like he was on fire now, every point of contact sending a jolt of electricity through his nerves.

Tsukishima broke the kiss with great reluctance, pulling back with a dazed expression. He sat down fully and it was all Yamaguchi could do not to pull him closer now that he was in his lap.

"Sixteen," Tsukishima said after a minute. He looked wrecked, lips and chin shiny with spit and a dark flush on his cheeks. Yamaguchi had scarcely wanted to kiss him that badly before.

"Huh?"

"That's sixteen. One for each year," Tsukishima said. "Is that enough kisses for you?"

Yamaguchi blinked several times. "Tsukki... You're not really cutting me off after all that, are you?" Tsukishima might not be desperate, but Yamaguchi had always been a little more frantic with his desires.

"As much as I would like to kiss you like that again, I think I’m getting brain damage from the lack of oxygen,” Tsukishima deadpanned. Yamaguchi giggled, pressing his hand flat against the small of his back.

“I’m sure you could spare a few brain cells. You’re so smart as it is,” Yamaguchi said.

“Even if I could survive without them, I’d much prefer to keep them,” Tsukishima said. He kissed Yamaguchi quickly, pulling away and then climbing off his lap to sit next to him on the bed. “What movie are we gonna watch?”

“Hmm. How about Star Wars?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima groaned.

“You say that every time you get to pick the movie.”

“Okay Mr. ‘I’ve watched Jurassic Park 54 times just this year.’ And that’s just the original!” Tsukishima rolled his eyes but got up to find the Star Wars DVD and start the movie while Yamaguchi prepared his bed. Yamaguchi laid closer to the wall, holding out his arms expectantly when Tsukishima turned around,

“You’re not going to be able to see,” he said, climbing into bed anyway.

“I’ve seen it enough that I could recite it blind and deaf,” Yamaguchi said. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s torso as he settled in. Yamaguchi’s bed was small, especially for the two of them, so it was more out of necessity that they were touching from head to toe, but Yamaguchi wasn’t going to complain about it.

“And yet, we have to watch it every other sleep over,” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi pinched his sides in retaliation.

“Hush up, the movie’s starting,” he said. Tsukishima sighed, long-suffering and overloud, and took off his glasses to set them on the bedside table. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and Yamaguchi snuggled closer. He pressed a small kiss to the back of Tsukishima’s neck before closing his eyes, the opening chords of the crawl beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated <3


End file.
